1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates, generally, to a device control, and particularly, to a control assembly of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a housing with an interior compartment receiving a printed circuit board (PCB) therein. The electronic device often includes a control assembly for directing various operations. In use, however, the controls of the electronic device are prone to accidental activation. Thus, accuracy and reliability of such controls is less than dependable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.